Las dulces princesas
by Usami Hikari
Summary: Todo cuento de hadas cuenta con una princesa y un principe pero en este caso este One-Shot contara con la historia de ocho princesas y sus ocho príncipes: Takano Masamune/Onodera Ristu, Usami Akihiko/Takahashi Misaki, Yukina Kou/Kisa Shouta, Nowaki/Hiroki, Yoshiyuki Hattori/Yoshino Chiaki, Miyagi/Shinobu, Asahina Kaoru/Isaka Ryuuichirou y Kirishima Zen/Yokosawa Takafumi
**Advertencia:** Este Fic contiene escenas Yaoi, si no te gusta este tipo de género te recomiendo que dejes de leerlo antes de que te traumes ya que no me hago cargo de los daños cerebrales que te puede causar.

 **Discleiner:** Junjou Romantica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi son completamente propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura-Sensei, excepto por uno que otro personaje que no pertenezca de ninguno de los dos animes.

 **Un sueño molesto**

 _Como todo cuento de hadas hay que empezar con una princesa… muy rara en verdad, a pesar de ser un hombre maduro parecía una dulce princesa… y su hermoso príncipe azul… adivinen soy yo… Takano Masamune el editor en jefe del departamento Esmerald en la editorial Marukawa… un principe azul codiciado por todas las mujeres de los otros grupo editoriales o de todas las chicas de la editorial Marukawa… pero yo no soy el único están también mis compañeros del trabajo, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que si alguien llegara a tocar a mi princesa se las verá conmigo… pero bueno ya me salí del tema ella era un dulce princesa que siempre solía ser una dulce cosita que se la podía comer completa… pero así era antes ahora es alguien totalmente malhumorado_

-¡Takano-san, deja de soñar conmigo!-grito enfadado el peli-castaño gritándole a su amado peli-negro tirándole una almohada en la cabeza

 _Pero sobre todo esta princesa era medio… ¿Cómo llamarla?... Idiota, infantil o tal vez más que eso era… una dulce princesa que es fácil de irritar_

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy soñando?-pregunto despertando el oji-marrón poniendo su mano en su cabeza mientras que cerraba los ojos con algo de enojo

-Pues sé que cada vez que sueñas algo raro, que trata de mí, pues… pones una sonrisa… una rara y perturbadora sonrisa-dijo sonrojándose el oji-verde como todo uke mientras que desviaba su mirada al suelo

 _Esta princesa se irritaba muy fácil, tan fácil que solo bastaba que alguien duerma sonriendo para que se enfade con esa persona y se arme la cuarta guerra mundial… si llegara a ser princesa algún día su reino seria destruido por completo, con tan solo que alguien diga o haga algo sin importarle que o quien… destruiría todo… lo raro es que antes no era así, solo era una dulce cosita sin más ni menos… pero bueno creo que en cierta forma yo tengo la culpa de ese cambio, sabiendo que "El" era tan idiota debí imaginar que mal interpretaría una simple sonrisa de vergüenza por una sonrisa de burla._

 _Pero nada se puede hacer ya deben saber de la princesa de la que hablo, ni más ni menos es el fácil de irritar de Onodera Ritsu… antes ambos compartíamos la misma escuela y también él fue mi primer amor y de seguro yo fui el suyo._

-¡Takano-san ya deja de verme con esa cara y entrégame el manuscrito de Mutou-sesei!-dijo enfadado el peli-castaño

 _Solo puedo escuchar eso todo el día "Entrega el manuscrito de Mutou-sensei… Entrega el manuscrito de Mutou-sensei" ahhh por suerte no es la putita del anime como Takahashi Misaki, tengo algo de lastima por Akihiko Usami-sensei, ha de ser difícil controlar a una pareja así, solo espero que mi lindo Onodera no sea como ese chico que coquetea con cualquiera, ya sea un mangaka rival de Usami-sensei (Kyo Ijuin-sensei) o su propio Sempai (Keiichi Sumi)._

 **Intervención:**

Misaki: -No sé por qué Takano tuvo que decirme eso tan solo porque soy acosado por Ijuin-sensei, debe entender que no tengo amigos… pero ya vera cuando Hikari-sensei me haga mi One-Shot de "Mi dulce princesa" probara lo que es la venganza-

Akihiko: -¿Misaki desde cuando le coqueteas a *Roba Misakis*?-

Misaki: -¿Roba Misakis?-

Akihiko: -Te deberé dar una lección, debes entender que eres mío y si no lo entiendes por las buenas lo entenderás por las malas-

Misaki: -¡¿Ahhh Takano-san porque dijiste eso?!-

 _La moraleja de esta historia es… no seas una putita con alguien que no sea tu seme o el té violara hasta que quedes embarazado. (Como un hombre no puede ya se imaginaran como quedo Misaki)_

 **Aquí yace Misaki Takashi (R.I.P)**

Hiroki/Shinobu/Isaka: -Entendido y anotado-

-Oye Takano-san-dijo la voz del joven oji-esmeralda estando parado hace casi 30 minutos junto al peli-negro

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Onodera?-dijo el serio el oji-marrón como siempre y con sus ojeras que cubrían la mayor parte de sus ojos

-Ehhh pues…-dijo serio como un lindo tomate el joven chico-Necesito tu ayuda-

 _Cuando escuche eso no lo podía creer… mi linda princesa necesitaba mi ayuda, creo que ha dejado su orgullo de lado y quiere que la ayude, pero calma Takano, calma… solo pon la misma cara seria de siempre y haz que suplique para que le ayude así podrás hacer lo que quieras con el cuándo lleguemos a casa jaja lo tratare como Usami trata a Misaki_

-Si es para lidiar con la empresa de eso te encargaras solo Onodera-dijo serio el hombre serio como siempre

-Ahhh por favor Takano-san-dijo suplicando el peli-castaño

 **Pregunta Semanal a un Uke por Aikawa-chan**

Aikawa: -Takano-san ahora que llegamos más o menos al intermedio y como a Hikari-sensei no se le ocurre nada mas ¿Podría responder algunas preguntas para la familia Fujoshis?-

Takano: -Claro Aikawa, la que tú quieras-

Aikawa: -Es solo una por seme y por uke es sobre lo que opinas de los demás Semes y Ukes-

Takano: -Pues lo que yo opino de los demás es que no valen la pena por ejemplo:

*Akihiko es un pervertido que escribes novelas BL de lo que le hace a su pareja, si yo fuera un mangaka no dejaría que nadie se enterara de los juegos que hago con mi Onodera.

*Yukina, el me parece un seme muy sonriente y los semes deben ser serios y fríos para su uke.

*Nowaki es también muy sonriente y a mi parecer no debería hacer que su uke sufra creyendo que lo engañaba.

*Tori no tengo ninguna queja es un gran seme pero a veces descuida mucho a su uke.

*Miyagi pues él es muy bromista y no toma en serio a su uke si fuera un Universo alterno es posible que Miyagi sea el uke o suke.

*Asahina pues… él es más o menos parecido a Tori con la diferencia de que hace sufrir mucho a su uke.

*Kirishima es un seme bastante aceptable y también hace rogar a su uke… (Algo que en cualquier momento are con Onodera)

Aikawa: -Bien hasta aquí llega las críticas de Takano-san el próximo será Akihiko, ahora sigamos con la historia

 _Jaja ahora mi jugada como todo principe debo salvar a mi linda princesa pero a esta debo salvarla de su orgullo y me prometo a mí mismo que no perderé esta guerra_

-Talvez-dijo el peli-negro viendo para todas partes para asegurarse de que no haya nadie-Si te conviertes en mi princesa-dijo serio el hombre

-¿Tu… princesa?-dijo sonrojado a mas no poder el oji-esmeralda

-Si tú eres mi princesa yo seré tu principe azul-dijo sonriendo el oji-marrón

 _Ahora sé que su respuesta más obvia será que no pero si sigo insistiendo de seguro dirá que sí, es un presentimiento_

-Si… seré tu princesa-dijo sonrojado el joven chico

-Si no dices que si no voy a acep…-dijo el hombre

 _¡¿Qué acaba de decir?! Si no me equivoco dijo que si… no lo puedo creer debo estar soñando_

-Sempai… quiero estar a tu lado por siempre-dijo sonriendo el peli-castaño abrazándolo con los ojos brillando

-Ya era hora Ritsu-dijo sonriendo el peli-negro

-¡Takano-san deja de dormir y escucha quiero que me ayudes con Mutou-sensei!-dijo la voz del oji-esmeralda

Cuando el oji-marrón escucha la voz de su amado Uke apenas que se despierta solo puede sentir el golpe de un libro por su cara

-¡Ya despierta aquí ya no hay nadie se fueron todos, es tarde y van a cerrar la editorial!-dijo enfadado el joven chico

-¿Tarde?-dijo despertando el hombre

 _Solo fue un sueño aunque… me hubiese gustado mucho que el Onodera de mi sueño sea el que este enfrente mío ahora y no este Onodera que me despertó con un manga Shoujo por la cara… pero bueno solo puedo hacer lo que casi todas las noches hacemos… lo emborracho y después le hago "eso"_

-Bien ya que estas despierto me iré a casa-dijo el joven peli-castaño poniéndose su saco café que le llegaba hasta los tobillos

-Espera Onodera vamos juntos-dijo el hombre peli-negro

-¿Eh? ¿Juntos?... como quieras-dijo el joven oji-esmeralda sonrojado

Cuando acaba de decir eso el oji-marrón toma su saco negro hasta los tobillos y unas hojas y juntos salen de la editorial caminando a casa (porque al ser ya tan tarde no había más trenes)

-Oye Takano-san estuve pensando un par de cosas mientras que te veía dormir-dijo sonrojado con una leve sonrisa el joven chico

-¿Mientras que me veía dormir? ¿Y qué pensabas?-dijo sorprendido el hombre mayor mirando al joven chico a su lado

-Pues que a fin de cuentas todo… ehhh etto… todo lo ocurrido fue en parte culpa de ambos… me refiero a lo que ocurrió en la Universidad-dijo sonrojado compitiendo con un tomate el joven peli-castaño

-Si ahora que lo pienso yo también debí explicarte lo que ocasiono esa risita-dijo el joven peli-negro serio

 _Esta vez debo asegurarme de que no sea un sueño porque al fin y al cabo siempre que todo pasa tal y como yo quiero siempre resulta ser un sueño_

-Y pues creo que te… digo tú me gus…-dijo realmente sonrojado el joven oji-esmeralda

Mientras que el hombre oji-marrón escuchaba lo que decía el joven uke se dio un ligero pinchazo en la mejilla

-Mmm no es un sueño-dijo el joven hombre mirando al cielo mientras que ponía un leve sonrisa

-¿Sueño?-dijo extrañado el joven chico

-Sí, desde esta mañana tuve 2 sueños en los que decías que me amabas-dijo el joven peli-negro

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Acaso sueñas conmigo?!-dijo enfadado y sonrojado el peli-castaño

-Si sueño con mi linda princesa Onodera ¿Hay algún problema con eso?-dijo el joven oji-marrón

-El problema es que no tienes derecho a soñar conmigo-dijo enfadado el oji-esmeralda

-Uno puede soñar lo que se le dé la gana-dijo serio el hombre

-Pero no cuando tiene que ver conmigo, además ¿Cómo que "Mi linda princesa Onodera?"-dijo sonrojado a mas no poder el joven chico

-A se me olvidaba-dijo sonriendo el peli-negro dejando los papeles en el suelo al mismo tiempo que paraban frente a un árbol de Sakura

-¿Qué se te olvidaba?-dijo dejando de caminar el joven peli-castaño mirando al hombre mientras que el viento empezó a hacer que los pétalos de Sakura empiecen a moverse

-Onodera Ritsu… se mi princesa y te juro que te protegeré hasta que mis días acaben, incluso te protegeré después de morir-dijo sonriendo el joven oji-marrón

-¿Eh?-dijo sonrojado a más no poder el joven oji-esmeralda

-Acepta y jamás te volveré a dejar solo-dijo sonriendo el hombre

-Acepto Takano-san –dijo sonriendo el joven chico abrazando feliz al hombre peli-negro

Al oír eso el hombre oji-marrón abraza con fuerza a su princesa y poniéndola frente a él le da un tierno beso

" _Sempai ..."_

 _Creo que al fin y al cabo todo resulto con un Final feliz_

"… _Ristu"_

-¡Despierta Takano-san llegaremos tarde al trabajo!-dijo enfadado el joven oji-esmeralda

 _¡¿Todo fue solo un sueño?!_

-Apúrate, tu eres el idiota que se emborracho de mas ayer-dijo enfadado el joven

-¿Qué… paso ayer?-dijo el hombre peli-negro

-Pues lo de siempre terminamos el manuscrito a tiempo después me obligaste a venir aquí nos emborrachamos y no recuerdo que paso después-dijo sonrojado el peli-castaño mientras que se vestía

-Odio mi mente nunca lo que sueño pasa de verdad-dijo en voz baja el oji-marrón

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo el oji-esmeralda

-No nada-dijo el hombre vistiéndose

 _Pero al fin y al cabo si trabajo duro algún día podre tener a mi dulce princesa Onodera… porque yo soy su principe y la protegeré por siempre…_

 **Tan… ¿Qué tal me quedo? Espero que bien y por favor no me maten por hacer que todo sea solo un sueño de Takano, es solo lo que se le ocurrió a mi mente y ps lo escribí.**

 **Sebastian: Bien no soy ningún fan del Yaoi o BL como sea pero te quedo bien y espero leer el próximo que será de…**

 **Pues será de AkihikoxMisaki para los fans de esa pareja bien como tengo mucho que hacer… chaisss… digo**

 **¡ SAYONARA!**


End file.
